


Scarlet Bound Titanium: Lying Cobra

by pairatime



Series: Scarlet Bound Titanium [3]
Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: AU-BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Cobra arc] Ryan is starting to settle into the human world when Diabolico decides it’s time to force his wayward human to come home or pay the price, only Carter doesn’t plan on letting either of those happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Bound Titanium: Lying Cobra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smallfandom Big Bang.
> 
> Art by cassandrasfisher can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6630853).

[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/user/pairatime/media/others%20work/Scarlet20Bound20Titanium20Lying20Cobra_zps28fk8ig0.jpg.html)

“You won’t win Diabolico. We’ve already stopped the batlings and Demonite so just give up,” Carter challenged, kicking in the door of the warehouse that Lightspeed had tracked the unusual energy reading to, leveling his blaster at the golden demon who stood in the center of the space.

“Yes I must say the other Rangers are dealing with that distraction rather well Red Ranger. You have trained your team will. Which will make it all the more satisfying when I crush them and reclaim this land,” Diabolico boasted as he swept his gaze from Carter to the other ranger coming in from the back of the warehouse.

“He’s alone,” Ryan said in as he finished his sweep of the room, finding no one, or no thing, else as he joined Carter, aiming his blaster at Diabolico as well.

“Yes, traitor. I am alone. Because I have nothing to fear, not from the either of you,” Diabolico taunts, pulling a card out of the air, throwing it toward them as he charged.

Carter and Ryan both leaped forward, meeting the rush as Carter shot off his blasted while Ryan swung his ax at the card to slice it in two.

Only it was Diabolico’s sword that reached it first, bisecting it in a flash of golden light that engulfed them all.

Trying to push off the ground Carter’s muscles trembled and failed, sending him back to the sandy floor, fighting back a way of nausea. His head, body and stomach felt like he’d just ridden a high-speed roller coaster, run a 10K and eaten an entire Thanksgiving dinner, all at the same time.

“Carter!”

It was to the urgently in Ryan’s voice and the clash of swords that Carter grit his teeth, pushed down the nausea, vertigo and exhaustion to push himself to his feet. Facing Ryan and Diabolico fighting only feet away.

And it was Ryan and not the Titanium Ranger facing down the demon. A glance make Carter realize that whatever it was that Diabolico had done had made him de-morph too. But he wasn’t going to let that stop him.

Using surprise he managed to get a good kick into the demon’s side. While he did force Diabolico to back up, giving Ryan some much needed space, he knew he couldn’t do that again-kicking the monster unmorphed felt like hitting a cement wall. So he didn’t comment when Ryan took a stance between him and Diabolico. Ryan at least had a sword, Carter would have to ask about that later.

“What did you do, where are we,” Carter demanded to know, giving the dark chamber and stone pillars around them only the briefest of glances; it wasn’t the warehouse nor the city. “Where did that card take us?” he repeated, glaring at the demon.

“We haven’t gone nearly as far as you think Ranger, just far enough that the Power won’t help you. Not in time to do you any good anyways,” Diabolico laughed, flicking his hand forward sending a blast of golden magic at them. Forcing them to dive to the side and behind different pillars, splitting them up.

Another round of flaming spheres went flying at Ryan; he cut through them with his sword as he charged forward, jumping off one of the pillars to throw himself at Diabolico with grater forced then Carter’s kick, following it up with a couple slashes of his blade. It bit into the demon’s amour making Diabolico stumble back.

“Well, well Ryan. I see your new Master hasn’t allowed the skills _I_ taught you to whither,” Diabolico mocked, laughing as he righted himself “But enough of these games. They are not the reason I created this dimension,” he stated, brushing Ryan aside with a swing of his hand, then senting another card flying at Carter.

Carter jumped to the side, trying to roll away but the card came too soon. Half away between him and Diabolico the card turned gray and broke into chains that flew at the firefighter, wrapping themselves him around him, binding him to a pillar.

“Carter,” Ryan yelled out as he jumped toward his Dom only for Diabolico to throw him aside again.

“Stay down Ryan, unless you want to see the Red Ranger in pain,” Diabolico orders, pointing his open hand toward Carter, slowly closing it sending magic energy through the bindings that also pulled tighter, drawing a yell of Carter as he fought to break the magic but to no avail.

Ryan crouched, his eyes shifting between the two as he tighten his grip around his sword, “Let him go, now Diabolico,” he said, evenly as he rose, his gaze focusing on his former master. “I’ll even let you go,” he offered, leveling his weapon.

“Don’t worry about me, get him,” Carter ordered, straining against the chains again.

Diabolico laughed, shaking all over as his dark chuckle echoed through the dimension. “You foolish human. Who was it that taught you, trained you, empowered you. And now, stripped of the Power you think you can threaten me,” With another great laugh Diabolico pushed at one of the pillars, sending it toward Ryan, forcing the Titanium to jump back, putting himself farther away from Carter. “Stay and I won’t be forced to kill the human, not yet anyways,” Diabolico commanded, turning away from Ryan and to Carter.

“What do you want Diabolico. Because I won’t give you Mariner Bay. I’d die first,” Carter stated, tracking the demon’s every moment.

“Yes I expect you would. And I will see that you do Red Rangers because the city will fall but that is not why I created this place. You have something else of mine and I want him back. I had hoped that his time in the human world would show him how weak your kind are. Make him realize that your kind will lose. Then he would come begging to return to the winning side but no. Not only does he not return he replaced me,” Diabolico ranted, his eyes, glowing red hot as he clinched his fist sending painful energy through Carter, crushing him to the stone pillar while it burned into him. 

“I would never return to you, even without Carter I would never turn you do Diabolico,” Ryan said defiantly, “You lost me forever the moment your lies unraveled.”

Looking back toward Ryan Diabolico’s red eyes shot firely blast of magic at the Ranger, as he shoved another pillar with his free hand, throwing it across the space, “You were to be my greatest weapon but you choose the humans. You choose to kneel for him?” Diabolico raged, “NO! I will see you broken at my feet again human,” Diabolico commanded, spinning toward Carter, opening his hand and ending the pain that had been ripping through the Red Ranger.

“He’s….not…yours Di…abolico,” Carter said between pants of breath, squaring his shoulder and staring at the demon boldly, “He’s mine. By choice,” Carter smiled at the monster, “He belongs to me now and we will stop you.”

“Where it in my power-I can’t kill you, not here and now-” Diabolico spat back enraged as he pulled a green writhing mass of magic from the air, clutching it in his hand, he glared at the ranger, “but I can break you,” he said, flinging it at Carter as he spoke inhuman words, shaping the mass into the shape of a serpent.

“CARTER,” Ryan’s voice filled the dimension, as did a blood red glow that flashed over him then Carter. Switching them as it illuminated the darkness before fading just as quickly as it came, leaving Ryan chained to the pillar as Diabolico’s spell hit its new mark.

Ryan glowed green when the spell washed over him. Carter, suddenly finding himself standing on his own fell to the ground, calling out for Ryan. Diabolico screamed in outrange as he turned on Carter, uprooting one of the pillar throwing it directly at Carter. 

The pillar was inches from Carter when it vanished, everything vanished. The pillars broke like shattering glass cutting the air itself before dissolving. All of it replaced by the warehouse walls, the darkness giving way to daylight.

“No, you foolish humans,” Diabolico cursed, “without magic I’ll have to do this the old fashion way Ranger.”

Leveling his sword at Carter Diabolico marched forward, Carter pushed himself to his feet quickly, squaring his shoulders, “I don’t think so,” Carter countered, bringing up his wrists, “Lightspeed Rescue”, he called out. Feeling the Power wash over him he charged forward to meet Diabolico.

It was the sound of the two clashing a few seconds later that Ryan heard when he too came around. Pushing off the concrete floor, bringing up his sword he too charged into the fray.

Facing the two Rangers Diabolico slowly started falling back, retreating as he spent all of his time trying to block Ryan’s sword or Carter blaster until at last he let out a single blast of magic, throwing both men backwards, “this isn’t over Rangers.” He started before vanishing, returning to Skull Cavern.

“Power down,” Carter said, rushing to Ryan’s side where the other man was still laying, holding his side, “Are you okay? Why didn’t you morph,” he asked, running his hands over Ryan’s ribs, checking his sub.

“Old habit I guess, Sir. Once I called my blade I just kept using it,” Ryan answered, his gaze going toward the weapon.

“Called your…,” Carter repeated, leaning over and carefully taking the hilt from Ryan’s hand, “this, you didn’t just find this in that dimension then, it looks familiar” he said, holding it up, looking it over.

The blade itself looks normal enough, straight and sharp but when Carter looked at the hilt he realized why it looked familiar, “it’s modeled after Diabolico’s sword isn’t it?”

“Yes Sir. He’s the one that showed me how to forge it. I made it to spar with him,” Ryan explained honestly, taking it back, running his hand over it as it vanished in dark red and gold light.

“But you haven’t had it with you since you left Skull Cavern. And when you and I switched, that wasn’t Diabolico but it _was_ magic,” Carter stated more then asked.

Both men looked up toward the warehouses main doors where they heard and saw the other Rangers rushing in to back them up.

Grabbing his Dom’s arm, “please Sir. I don’t want anyone else to know,” Ryan asked in whisper, his voice pleading.

“Over here,” Carter called glanced at the others before looking back at Ryan, helping his sub stand before adding in a whisper, “For now. But we will talk about this.”

***

“I can’t find anything wrong with either of you that isn’t normal after a run in with the demons,” Dr. Talbert said after finishing his second more detailed check of Carter and Ryan after having checked over all the Rangers. “If being in that other dimension or the magic used in it did anything I can’t find any evidence. But I will keep looking through these results more closely, see it anything stands out under a more in depth analysis,” he said, looking over his instruments again.

“Didn’t think we’d get that lucky, but thanks Robert,” Carter said, patting the Doctor on the back before pulling Ryan off the gurney, giving his sub, another, check over himself.

“Magic and science don’t always detect each other very well. Add in the Power and well…” Ryan offered, letting his Dom look him up and down while he did the same with Carter. “But thanks for checking.”

“No problem, but I do want you both back here in the morning, see if any of the reading change over night,” Doctor Talbert added, glancing up from his work, “And can you let Dana know I might be in here all night, Sir?” he asked.

Carter grinned, “Oh no, if you want to tell her you’re skipping out on a date or whatever for work you get to tell her,” he countered with a chuckle.

“Worth a try,” the doctor said with a light smile as the two Rangers made their way out.

“Come on, the others will be waiting in the conference room for a more detailed break down of what happened with Diabolico. I’ll explain but feel free to add anything I miss,” Carter told Ryan, leading his sub down two doors to the Aquabase’s main conference room where the other Rangers, Captain Mitchell and Doctor Fairweather were already waiting.

“Everything check out, you’re okay?” Captain Mitchell asked the moment Ryan stepped into the room, before looking toward Carter as well, “Both of you?”

“We’re fine dad, I grew up in another dimension and Rangers seem to get thrown in them all the time. No harm other then Diabolico’s sword,” Ryan answered, spreading his arms wide to let his dad, and sister, see he was fine before taking his seat next to Carter.

“Still, I worry, about all of you,” Captain Mitchell said, turning back toward the other Rangers. “But now to business, we’ve been going over the battle. Chad, Kelsey, Joel and Dana were able to deal with Demonite and his batlings without too much trouble-“

“Mostly because after about ten minutes of playing keep away he just up and left,” Joel cut in.

“And even before then he let the batlings do the majority of the work, he mostly seemed to want to slow us down rather then win. Which was weird,” Kelsey added.

“If we hadn’t already figured out it was a distraction it would have been clear when he left. They didn’t even have a second goal. He attacked the plaza solely so we couldn’t help Carter,” Chad finished off.

“But why, why not pull us all into that dimension and attack us all when we couldn’t morph and be done with it. That’s the part I don’t get,” Carter asked, giving a brief outline of the fight between Ryan and himself and Diabolico that lead to them being pulled into the dimension then looking toward Ryan. “Because it seemed easy enough for him to force us into that place. All he did was use a card and we were there, so why not do it with the whole team?”

All eyes turned toward Ryan as the Titanium Ranger tapped the table top, “It’s not easy. Magic never is. And making a dimension like that. One where we were cut off from the Power, “Ryan shook his head, “That takes a lot of magic. And I mean a lot. Without the Star power Diabolico wouldn’t have been able to do it and even with it he had to put some tight limits on himself to make it work. I don’t see him guaranteeing our lives for any other reason,” Ryan explained, looking around the room and at the others as he it did but finishing up he looked back at Carter.

“Guaranteeing our lives? What do you mean? He said he’s kill me with that chain spell, and tried to with that pillar. I wasn’t morphed, that big a stone…” Carter shook his head, trailing off.

“But he didn’t. Not with the spell or the pillar, in fact when he threw that pillar to really kill you is when the dimension collapsed,” Ryan said in return, stopping and looking down at the table, forcing away the image of the pillar finding it’s mark, “magic is about balance, even Demon magic. Nothing come without a price, most of the time that cost is time and energy. Doing a spell takes time, takes energy. But if you want to do something bigger you need more. To get a dimension where we were cut off from the Power took more then just energy. It had to have limits. A trade off. And I think our lives were part of it. He could hurt you but the moment he tried to really kill you the spell broke,” he finished explaining.

“It’s like science, you can’t create new energy any more when we can destroy it. All we can do it change it. Some changes, like water is ice are easy anyone can do it. But others, like making air and fuel out of water, makes a bit more work. Is that what you mean?” Doctor Fairweather asked, learning forward, listening to ever word of Ryan’s explanation.

“It maybe similar. I don’t know enough about science but in magic all thing had a trade off, a cost or reversal. The demon’s very nature has its trade off. Water being one of the major ones,” Ryan said pointing toward the conference room window, and the bay beyond it.

“True. And so far we’ve been able to count or equal anything they’ve created…interesting,” Doctor Fairweather said, as she started jotting down notes. “I would love to spend some time and learn more about magic just to see how they compare. If only there was more time in the day,” she added with a sigh.

“Maybe when this is all over but for now we need to get something to eat and some rest,” Carter answered, starting to stand up.

“Wait, you haven’t told us all that happened in the dimension other then Diabolico hitting Ryan with some unknown spell,” Captain Mitchell countered, standing as well.

“That’s basically all that happened. He chained me to a pillar with one spell, used that to keep Ryan from trying anything and then hit him with the unknown spell when Ryan made it clear he wasn’t coming back to the demons. It didn’t last long and I really think it was just one last attempt to get Ryan to come back to the demon’s side. But he made it clear that’s not happening,” Carter explained, the pride and happiness clear in his voice as he reached over and ruffles Ryan’s hair, pulling the man closer to him.

“No Sir. I’m not leaving my family, any of it, again,” Ryan said back, leaning into his dom.

“Very well. I’ll look over your report once it’s done but for now, go and get some food and rest. You have all earned it,” Captain Mitchell told the Rangers.

Less then a minute later the room was empty save for him and Doctor Fairweather.

***

It was an over an hour later that Carter and Ryan fell onto the Red Ranger’s bed, having spent the time between in the mess hall chowing down with the other Rangers.

“I always forget how hungry morphing makes me until I start eating, or try and sleep, but man right now I feel so stuffed,” Carter commented, pulling Ryan more on top of him, slowly running a hand through his sub’s hair. “I think I just need to lay for a bit.”

Ryan didn’t say anything in response, just nestled himself into Carter’s side. Wrapping his arms around his dom.

The two men laid that way for awhile; neither moving much and just dozing until Ryan interrupted the silence, “Sorry I didn’t tell you about my magic.”

Nothing else was said for a long two minutes. Carter kept stroking Ryan’s hair as they both quietly laid on the bed. Ryan almost though Carter had been to sleeply to hear him and was just about to repeat himself, but then Carter answered.

“I think I already knew. Or I wasn’t surprised anyways,” Carter admitted, “with some of the comments and stories you’ve made…it makes sense you had some kind of magic.”

“I still should have told you. As the Red Ranger and as my dom,” Ryan apologized again.

“Maybe,” Carter half agreed. “Have you done any magic between taking the Titanium morpher and joining us and today in that dimension?” the Red Ranger then asked.

“No, I haven’t. I wanted to leave as much of that behind me as I could,” Ryan answered after a moment of though, “Outside of one of the demon dimensions it takes too much work,” he added to explain.

“The demons don’t seem to have a problem. I wish they did,” Carter said with a chuckle.

“That would be nice. But they’re being of magic, they always have some magic with them. It’s part of them. Even when I served Bansheera I was still basically human and while I can do magic it’s not part of me, not naturally. So it’s either too draining or takes too much time to be practical in this world. And underwater, it’s even worse,” Ryan finished, shaking his head.

“But if you are in one of the demon dimension, you can do it?” Carter asked, curious, sitting up.

“Yeah. I mean their dimension’s are worlds of magic. It’s right there for the taking if you know how and are strong enough to channel it,” Ryan answered, sitting up as well.

“Okay. If we ever need to go into a Demon dimension, I’m making sure you’re coming along,” Carter suggested as he rose pulled back the sheets.

“I’ll always be at your side, always, Sir,” Ryan confirmed while moving out of Carter’s way.

“Right where you belong,” Carter said with a grin, pulling Ryan to him, kissing his sub lightly. “But we should get some sleep before Diabolico or any of his demon’s attack. I expect he’ll follow up today soon enough.”

“Likely. He brought Demonite out again for a reason,” Ryan agreed letting himself be pulled closer.

“But we’ll face him and whatever else Diabolico or Queen Bansheera tries and throws at us. Together,” Carter stated, pulling into a deeper kiss, tugging Ryan into the bed.

Ryan’s murmured response was lost as Carter’s lips pressed to his again.

***16 hours later***

Ryan slowly pushed himself to his feet and looked at the remains of Demonite’s mirror clone. Smiling when he realized that Carter had done it...Carter, “CARTER!” he yelled into his morpher. Frantically casting about trying to see which way the other Rangers had ended up.

“Carter! Anyone,” he cried into his morpher again, staring at it, “Dad, Dana!” he said again, dropping to his knees as he felt another jolt of magic pain coursing across his back.

“-Ry-an-yo-copy. Do you Copy,” Carter’s voice came over the morpher beneath a layer of static. “Are you okay Ryan.”

“Carter!” Ryan shouted, breaking into a grin, “I’m fine. You’re fine? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. We’re all good here but I think we’re about to have bigger problem. See you back at base later,” Carter’s voice said before the transmission ended even as Ryan saw Demonite, growing larger by the second, stomping around over head.

“Good luck guys,” Ryan said closing his mopher while watching the Supertrain Megazord form.

A cry for help from across the plaza pulled the Titanium Ranger’s attention away from the fight. Looking around him he saw all the devastation and destruction the battle had wroth. Far more then most of their fights. “I have a job to do,” he reminded himself before heading toward the cries.

“There is someone trapped, you have to help,” A women cried, pointing to where someone was trapped under some fallen debris. “You have to help please.”

“I’m got this,” Ryan said, racing over and kneeling next to the guy, “Are you hurt anywhere,” he asked, scanning the man for injuries but not seeing any.

“Just my leg. It’s stuck and I can’t get it out. I don’t think I’ll be able to use it. You have to help,” the man answered, worry and panic lacing his voice.

“We’ll get you out of here, I’ll lift up and you help pull him free, got it,” Ryan told the women, waiting until she nodded before grabbing the light post that formed the core of the debris. “On, three.”

“One…Two…three,” Ryan lifted with all his Ranger strength, holding it with everything he had while the women helped pull the man free, dropping it once they were clear, “Man I should have morphed,” he commented to himself before kneeling by the pair’s side. “You think you can help him get to an aid station?” he asked the women.

“Yes, we’ll be fine. Go help the others,” she answered, the man nodding along as he, with her help, got to his feet.

“Okay, good luck,” Ryan told them before heading off, deeper into the city until he spotted a building on fire and being cleared by the fire department. Stopping only long enough to locate the man in charge, grinning when he recognized him, the Titanium Ranger ran toward him.

“Where do you need me Steve,” Ryan asked reaching the man’s side.

“Civilian need to stay behind the tape, we can’t risk…wait-,” Steve started to say, cutting himself off when he looked over toward Ryan.

“Not a civilian,” Ryan said, holding up his morpher, “Now where can I help?” he asked again.

Steve looked down at his tablet, called something into his radio, listening to the response before answering, “Okay Ranger, Ben, Shelby and Kris are on the eighth floor east side and it looks like they could use some help cleaning a path for some civilian,” he ordered, using his tablet to point out the area on the blueprints.

“On my way,” Ryan said starting to dash off toward the building but stopped when Steve grabbed his arm. “What?”

“No one goes near that building without gearing up and for you that means you do your morph thing,” Steve commanded waving at Ryan’s wrist, “and you might be a Ranger but you’re not a firefighter. Ben’s in charge. Got it,” he made clear.

“Got it,” Ryan agreed, flicking his wrist and calling out Titanium Power before charging into the building.

Once inside it didn’t take long for Ryan to locate and join the others, the smoke, flames and hanging debris barely slowing him down but once again he couldn’t image how Carter, or anyone, does it without the advantages of the power suit.

The three firefighters in the hall were trying to use fire extinguisher to put out some flames and move a fallen wall while the 15 or so civilian with them were tucked into a meeting room, safe for the moment.

“I’m here to help. What can I do,” Ryan asked as he looked between the three firefighters, with them all in full turnout gear he wasn’t sure who was who.

“Ranger, you, you will make this a lot easier,” Ben’s voice from the center of the group, “Can you hold up and support this wall while we get the civilian,” he asked, pointing toward the wall blocking the corridor.

“I should be able to,” Ryan said, stepping back to take a better look at it. Feeling his way to the middle and planting his hands along the metal studs he pushed cautiously.

The wall moved slowly, some of the drywall around the edge’s crumbling but the hallway still had a clear corridor as Ryan kicked one foot forward bracing the base of the wall and himself, “I’m not sure how long this will hold,” Ryan let the firefighters know as he felt the wall shifting, breakup, even as he held it.

“Right, Shelby go forward and make sure the rest of the hall to the stairwell is clear, Kris, get the people moving,” Ben ordered as he also stared heading down the now open hall, checking for any dangers.

In less then two minutes Kris had the office workings making their way out of the meeting room and funneling their way down the hall passed Ryan and Ben before disappearing down the stairs with Shelby.

Things were going well until the last couple of civilian, there was the sound of a massive explosion and the whole building, and half the city with it, rocked. The motion sent one of the office workers stumbling into the wall, breaking it off from the main wall that Ryan was holding.

Ryan watched helpless as it started crashing toward the civilian, while struggling to keep the rest of the wall off the civilians still making their way through the hall. He was still trying to figure out what he could do when he say Kris throw himself between the wall and the worker taking the blunt of the impact on his side.

“Go, go, go,” Kris yelled as he the weight of the wall drove him to his knees, barely leaving enough room to crawl.

The worker scrabbled forward, ushered down the hall by Ben before the firefighter turned his attention toward Kris. “Can you move, how tight are you pen under there?”

Both men watched as Kris shifted around, his legs and hands moving, straining, but the wall barely moved up more then an inch and it lowered again the moment Kris stopped. “It’s not moving. I can’t get any leverage,” Kris answered, shaking his head.

“Damn, we need to get a jack or balloons up here fast,” Ben said, reaching for his radio.

“I can get it,” Ryan told them. “I can clear the debris and get him out.”

Ben hesitated, looking between the Ranger and Kris.

“Let him, I trust him,” Kris said, his breathe a bit short.

“You sure you can do this?” Ben checked, looking at the Titanium Ranger. 

“Yes, I know I can. And it will be a lot faster and safer for everyone,” Ryan added.

“Okay, what do you need,” Ben said nodding.

“Just need to know how long will it take you to make sure you and the others will be clear of the floor so I can drop this wall,” Ryan answered.

“Give me five minutes, I’ll send the message over Kris’s radio when we’re clear. Good luck, both of you,” Ben said before quickly making his way down the hall toward the stairway.

“How you holding up there Kris?” Ryan asked after a minute or so of silence.

“I’ve been better but hey I’m getting some one a one time with a Power Ranger,” Kris replied.

“Next time you want to hang out just ask, you don’t have to get a building dropped on you,” Ryan answered back, flexing and shifting the muscles of his back, fighting down the pain he felt.

“I…I might just hold you to that even if I know you’re just saying it because I’m penned under a wall,” Kris said, a bit of a grin audible in his voice.

“I mean it. Carter and I have-I need friend outside of Lightspeed,” Ryan countered, shifting to look at Kris better.

“Really-“ the rest of Kris’s response was cut off by Steve’s voice over the radio.

“We’re clear, the whole building around you is clear. Get him out Ranger.”

“Okay then,” Ryan said, steadying himself before carefully letting the wall drop toward the ground. The whole thing ripping apart, degenerating, sending clouds of dust up everywhere. “Now lets get you out from under that,” Ryan added.

Crawling under the wall Ryan pushed himself against Kris and then wedged himself between the firefighter and the wall. Pushing it up and Kris down under him. Shielding Kris with his body as the wall crumbled and broke apart around them.

“You good?” Ryan asked a minute later when the crumbing had stopped.

“I think so. Half my body’s nub and I might be missing something but,” Kris said, hand shrugging as he tried wigging his limbs.

“Here’s what we’re going to do. You are doing to crawl forward and then once you’re clear I’m going to stand up when I’m getting us out of here,” Ryan explained, nodding his head toward the semi-clear meeting room near them.

“You got it Sir,” Kris answered, slowly push himself forward, out from under Ryan and toward the room.

Once he was in it Ryan pushed off the ground and stood, feeling the last of the wall collapsing around him as he leaped forward into the room, leaving the destroyed hallway behind him.

“I can’t help but notice we’re now trapped in a meeting room rather then under a wall, which might be more space but…” Kris asked, looking around the small room.

“That’s because you aren’t used to working with Power Rangers yet,” Ryan answered pulling out his Titanium Axe, changing it to blaster mode and pointing it at the wall. “Stay behind me,” he ordered, stepping to place himself between Kris and the windows before he fired, blasting out the glass, and half the wall, nodding once it had cleared.

“We’re still eight floors up, I’ll radio for a ladder,” Kris suggested, reaching for his radio until Ryan stopped him.

“Do you trust me,” Ryan asked, sending his Axe away and kneeling next to the firefighter.

“Of course,” Kris answered without hesitation.

“Then hang on and enjoy the ride,” Ryan said back, pulling Kris over his shoulders.

“It’s called a fireman’s carry but I don’t think….how are you lifting my gear,” Kris question in awe. “And are you really just going to…fuck.” The firefighter cut himself off, grabbing tight as Ryan stepped out the opening and into the early evening sky.

“You okay?” Ryan asked Kris a few seconds later as they both stood on the ground eight floors belong.

Kris said nothing, even after Ryan pulled off his helmet the red head just stared at the Ranger.

“Kris?” Ryan said, then stepped back, “Power down,” he called. Regretting it immediately as pain racked his body, driving him to the ground as his back felt as if on fire.

“Sir,” Kris cried out, jolted out of his stunted shock, he crawled beside Ryan, trying to see what was wrong. “What can I?” he stopped, unsure.

“Nothing. I’m fine. Just…needed a moment,” Ryan told the man as he stood, the pain subsiding. “I’m good,” he said, nodding to himself. “Lets go find the others and get you looked at. That wall hit you pretty hard.”

“Yes sir,” Kris answered, looking at Ryan concerned as the Ranger helped him make their way toward the recues services command post.

***

“Ryan? What are you doing here, are you okay?” Dana’s voice called across one of the ER’s back halls where the Titanium Ranger was waiting as Kris got looked at by one of the doctors.

“Dana? What are you here? Are all the others okay? Carter?” Ryan asked his sister, realizing that he hadn’t really spoken with his dom in the couple hours since the Rangers had finished off the giant Demonite.

“Carter’s fine. And refusing to return to the Aquabase to be checked out until after the city is cleaned up. Not that there is much left for us to do. It’s mostly down to the hospitals and construction firms now,” Dana answered, eyeing her brother up and down, “Now why are you here? Did you get hurt? I know you were taking on Demonite’s mirror clone alone…”

“No, I’m fine. I started helping get trapped people out while you guys were still fighting, ran into Carter’s crew and joined them but Kris got hit by a wall so he needed to be checked out. My morpher was mostly drained so I offered to get him here,” Ryan explained before sighing at the worried look his sister was still giving him, “I’m good, really. No worse then any other fight. Now why are you here?” he added.

Dana, relaxed a little and pulled Ryan into a hug, “Good. That’s good,” she said before letting him do, “And I’m a paramedic, why do you think I’m here?” She asked, giving Ryan a look.

“Oh, right. Yeah you would end up here,” Ryan said, shaking his head at his forgetfulness.

“But you should get back to the base, and see if you can convince that stubborn dom of yours to go with you. He and Chad are outside helping people in from the ambulances but they’ll probably be done soon if they aren’t already,” she told him.

“Okay. I’ll say bye to Kris and go find the others,” Ryan told her, “You make sure you don’t push too hard either. You’re going to need rest and food soon too,” He reminded her.

“I will. Now go say bye and find Carter,” Dana said with a smile as she pushed Ryan back toward the room he had been waiting outside of before heading off herself.

Ryan smiled himself and let himself be pushed, watching Dana go off to help others before returning to Kris’s room, now empty of the doctor, “What did the doc have to say?” Ryan asked walking in.

“They want a CT scan to make sure the wall didn’t do any internal damage. I feel fine,” Kris complained, resting back on the bed they’d stuck him on.

“They just want to make sure,” Ryan told him, leaning against the door jam.

“Maybe, and was that the Pink Ranger you were talking too? Your sister right?” Kris asked.

“Yeah, that was Dana. Seems she think all of us without medical training should head back to the Aquabase and rest,” Ryan answered, shaking his head.

“She’s right. You should get some rest. Not much you or anyone but the docs can do now,” Kris agreed, “You tell her about whatever it was that happened when you demorphed?” he followed up.

“What? No, I’m fine and it’s not a problem. She’d busy right now anyways so,” Ryan answered with a shrug. “And are you trying to get rid of me already?”

Kris, frowned for a moment at that, “I’d never want to get rid of you sir, but I would like to be able to do more then lay here boring you. You should go, we can hang out later, if you meant it,” Kris said, looking hopeful.

“I meant it Kris,” Ryan said, reaching forward and ruffling the firefighter’s red locks. “We will hang out. Now rest and get well,” he stated with a smile as he headed out.

Once Ryan reached the ER’s front lobby he spotted Carter and Chad, quickly made his way over to where they were keeping those waiting to be seen company, “Carter, Chad?” he called out as he weaved his way thought the myriad of people.

“Ryan!” Chat said, waving as he stood, beckoning their fellow Ranger over.

“Ryan?” Carter asked, looking up from his conversation, following Chad’s line of sight, spotting his submissive, “Ryan!” he repeated, heading right for him.

“Sir,” Ryan said once they reach each other and Carter grabbed him in a big hug, one Ryan returned, grabbing his guy tight. “Did you really use the Unilaser at point blank range?” Ryan demanded to know once they broke the hug.

Carter chuckled, ruffling Ryan’s hair, “Maybe, but hey it worked, Demonite’s destroyed and I’m fine. You’re fine, you are fine, right?” the Red Ranger asked, stepping back, looking Ryan over.

“I’m fine. Bit tired like after any fight but otherwise good. You’re the one that needs to get checked over. Power Suit or not, taking that kind of blast at that range…” Ryan trailed off, looking over Carter.

“He’s right. You should head back to the base and get checked over,” Chad said, coming up behind the pair, “And maybe with you here we can talk this guy into doing just that,” the Blue Ranger added, clapping Carter on the back.

“I’m fine, we’re both fine. But we should head back to the base. Report in with the Captain,” Carter agreed, keeping Ryan at his side as he lead the other Ranger’s out of the ER.

***

Ryan frowned, looking at his back in the bathroom mirror.

His eyes looked the tattoo of a cobra coiled around the base of his back. Shimmering and writhing randomly. When he reached around his side he felt the magic pouring off it. Diabolico magic mostly but under that…he could just feel something else-

“Ryan! How long are you going to take in there?”

The feeling vanished as Carter’s question, along with the knock on the door, broke Ryan’s consternation.

“Just about done,” Ryan called back, grabbing his gray tank-top and pulling it over his head, giving his back a quick look in the mirror to make sure nothing was visible, then grabbing his dark button up and throwing it on anyways. “Done, all yours,” he added, unlocking the door and stepping out of the bathroom.

“Are you cold?” Carter asked, half in the bathroom and half out, with a frown looking between all of Ryan’s layers and his own bare chest.

“No. I just…felt like it?” Ryan said after a moment’s hesitation. Not wanting to lie but not wanting to tell Carter about the tattoo either, not until he knew what it was.

“Okay,” Carter answered, giving Ryan a glance over before turning to head the rest of the way into the shower, “Can you see if all of the others are still around or if they’ve already headed down out for breakfast? We can invite them along,” Carter requested, starting the water.

“No problem sir,” Ryan said, running a hand along his back and frowning again before heading into the common room, knocking on Chad and Joel’s room next door.

“They’ve already left,” Dana said coming out of her and Kelsey’s room, magazine in hand.

“Breakfast?” Ryan asked turning toward his sister.

“No, Kelsey said something about her and Chad hitting the beach and Joel, Dr. Fairweather was busy with the zords all night,” Dana explained with a smile, “Where they find the energy I’ll never know.” 

“Yeah, and how many hours ago did you finally get back from the hospital Sis?” Ryan asked, rising an eyebrow.

Dana just narrowed her eyes at his brother.

“So Carter and I are heading into Mariner Bay for a late breakfast, want to join us?” Ryan asked with a smirk.

“The two of you? Sounds like a date. Sure you want me along?” Dana asked her brother, “Because I’m fine with catching up on the latest from the South California Journal of Medicine,” she added, holding up her magazine.

“No. Carter wanted it to be a group outing but…we haven’t really talked, the three of us, since Carte and I started, became, that is since we started-“ Ryan stopped, unsure how to say it.

“You mean since you started submitting to Carter,” Dana said, reaching out, taking Ryan’s hand in hers and holding it still with the pendant, that Ryan had been idly playing with, now facing out. “Since he became your dom?”

“Yeah, that,” Ryan answered with a smile, keeping hold on his sister’s hand.

“I can talk about this without any problems,” Dana comments, slowly letting her hand drop, “And yes. I will go with you guys. And just where are we going anyways?” she asked.

“ _Betty’s_ ,” Carter answered for Ryan, half hanging out the door to their room, damp towel around his waist his only clothing.

“How does someone as large as you do that,” Dana asked, turning toward the over six foot tall man, “I mean really where did you come from and why doesn’t your door make more noise,” she complained.

“Well I can’t speak for the door but I’m just good at telling when someone is really distracted. It’s a gift,” Carter said with a grin, “Are any of the others coming?”

“Well we know he wasn’t here for that part of the conversation,” Dana remarked, just throwing up her hands at the whole thing, “I’m getting changed, I’ll be ready in ten,” she added before vanishing into her and Kelsey’s room.

Ryan grinned as he watched, then turned back to his Dom, “Chad and Kelsey hit the beach and Joel is with Doctor Fairweather so it’s just the three of us,” he explained.

Carter nodded, “Good, we haven’t really talked about things since you accepted my chain. Good,” he finished with a smile, “But now I need to get changed, if she’s done before me…I’ll even hear the end of it,” he tacked on with a grin, slipping back into their bedroom.

***

“How is it I’ve lived in Mariner Bay just as long as you have but you know all these great places I’ve never heard of?” Dana asked as she walked into _Betty’s_ with the other two Rangers, looking about and taking everything about the classic diner in.

“It might have something to do with not locking myself in a dorm room studying for years on end,” Carter joked back, looking around the place to see who was on shift during the late breakfast lull.

“Carter,” Dana cried out, giving her friend a playful shove only for Carter to merely chuckle. She then turned on Ryan to give him one when he laughed at the interaction between the two.

“Don’t you dare Scout Mathews. You put that camera away right this minute. If you want a photo of a Ranger you go up and ask like an adult. You don’t try and sneak a photo like some paparazzi, you’re nearly 18 for goodness’s sake. And don’t think I won’t be tell your grandmother about this. I’ll seeing her at the market,” a red headed waitress scolds a young looking teen sitting at the counter, turning as red as Carter’s shirt as Arlene went on.

“Arlene, let the kid take a photo,” Carter cut in, making his way towards the women and her customer with Ryan following behind, “before all the blood rushes to his head and he passes or something.”

“You can’t really pass out from embarrassment Carter,” Dana said with a laugh as she too joined the group standing around Scout. “Now Scout did you want a photo of all three of us or did you have an eye on one of us?” she asked the teen

The teen, Scout, stammered out an unrecognizable word while running a hand through his straight dark hair, casting glances between Arlene and the Rangers, but looking very worried as he looked back at the waitress.

Seeing the looks Arlene let out a sigh, “They’re offering so take your darn pictures,” she said, but the teen kept looking at her worried, “And I’ll make sure your grandmother knows they came up to you Scout. But make it quick. I’m sure they rather eat then stand around all day,” Arlene ordered, her hands on his hips.

“Yes Ma’am,” Scout answered Arlene, talking clear enough to be understood at last, then turning back to Dana, “Can I get a photo of you…with you Ma’am,” he asked.

Dana smiled, “Sure, Carter, Ryan, either of you know how to use this kind of camera?” the Pink Ranger asked, taking the camera from Scout.

Ryan just looked at his sister but Carter reached forward and took it, “Just point and click right?” the Red Ranger asked Scout.

“Yes Sir,” Scout told Carter as he jumped from his stool and stepping next to the Ranger leader pointing to which button needed to be clicked, “Everything else should be fine.”

“Good, now where should be stand,” Dana asked, looking around until she spotted the community board near the entrance. “What about here,” she suggested, pulling Scout over toward the spot, wrapping an arm around the young man so they were standing side by side.

“Looks good to me, what do you think Ryan,” Carter asked as he started lining up the shot.

“It could work, Sir” Ryan said, concentrating on Scout’s face.

“You have another idea?” Carter asked, looking at his sub.

“Well I might be wrong but I have a feeling that Scout would rather be kneeling at Dana’s side then standing at it,” Ryan suggested as he, and everyone else, watched Scout turn red again.

“Ryan right?” Dana asked Scout, keeping an arm wrapped around the teen’s shoulder but once he nodded she smiled kindly and slowly started pushing down on his shoulders, “Okay then, she said.”

Scouts eyes got wide before he grinned, dropping to his knees, snuggling up to Dana’s legs.

“Ready” Carter asked, snapping a few photos.

The moment the photos were taken all three morphers went off. 

“Ryan here,” Ryan said while Carter handed the camera back to Scout and Dana offered a hand to help the man stand.

“Thunderon and Falkar have been spotted near the docks. The others are on their way,” came the voice from the morpher.

“And so are we,” Carter answered into Ryan’s morpher, “Lets go guys.”

“We’ll be back later,” Ryan told Arlene as the three rushed out.

“Don’t you worry about that, just go kick some demon ass,” Arlene called after them, shoeing the racing Rangers out the door.

***

“Dana’s plan worked, Falkar is chasing after them. Now lets make sure that Thunderon stays put. Blasters ready,” Carter ordered as he, Ryan and Chad pulled out their blasters, aiming them at Thunderon while Dana, Kelsey and Joel lead Falkar away.

The blasts had the desired effect and the large demon stayed, faced the three Rangers alone. “You’re staying right where you are and we’re taking you down Thunderon,” Carter yelled, glaring at the demon.

But even without his partner Thunderon was no push over, throwing the three Rangers around the warehouse; landing just as many hits on them as they managed to land on him leading to a stalemate. At least until the Titanium Ranger did something extreme. Charging forward through Thunderon’s mystical blasts Ryan stuck the demon full force with his Titanium ax followed up with transforming it into Titanium Laser and firing it at near point blank range.

Crying out Thunderon stumbled and fell back, “You haven’t seen the last of us Rangers. We’ll be back and badder then ever.” Thunderon declared as he vanished back to Skull Cavern.

“And we’ll be ready for you,” Joel called after the demon.

“Right, now let go help the- Ryan are you okay?” Carter said when he noticed something flash across the back of Ryan’s suit while Ryan half hunch over as if in pain for a moment.

“I’m find Sir. That just took a bit more out of me when I expected. Let’s go help the others,” Ryan answered, standing up straight.

Carter frowned behind his helmet as he watched his sub but he let it go for the moment when he heard blaster shots from outside the warehouse. “Come on lets go help,” he repeated.

Nodding the other two raced out of the warehouse with him to help their teammate only to reach them just as Falkar retreated like Thunderon had.

“No, he’s got away,” the Pink Ranger yelled out in frustration as she looked at the now empty space that Falkar had just vanished from.

“But we were beating them and we’ll do it again when they came back,” Carter stated, “Now lets get back to the Aquabase and report in.”

“Right! We’ll get them next time.” Dana said in return.

***

“Well if it ain’t the heroes,” Arlene called out when Carter, Dana, and Ryan reentered _Betty’s_ after finishing their debrief back at the AquaBase, “Well more anyways,” the red headed waitress added when she glanced over toward the back of the diner where a group of firefighters were together.

“Really? Which house-Steve, Shelby, Ben!” Carter yelled out holding up his arms when we spotted the firefighter from his House, heading over to join them.

“They must have just gotten done with the clean up from yesterday,” Ryan remarked to Dana with a shrug.

“And they must have gotten off shift right after. I guess we’re joining them,” Dana said to both Ryan and Arlene with a smile as she heading toward them as well.

“It will be cool to see some of them again,” Ryan said as they walked over.

“So since the rookie was cleared and our shift was over we decided to get some real food rather then cook anything ourselves at the House,” Ben finished explaining to Carter as the other two neared them, “So pull up a seat and join us, we heard there was another attack today?”

“Yeah but they stayed around a single old warehouse rather then running through the city so clean up should be done already, and no one was hurt,” Dana explained, taking an offered seat.

“How are you guys still awake? We have the Power and we still grabbed naps,” Ryan asked, taking two chairs from a nearby empty table, holding one for Carter.

“Thanks, and if I know these guys they got in some naps too. Too dangerous not too,” Carter told Ryan as he took the seat.

“Yep, staggered shifts,” Steve added, “Glad we don’t have to do that too often. But those last attacks were closer together the normal, and bigger,” he tacked on, giving Carter and the other Rangers a questioning look.

“Diabolico getting desperate. I’m betting that Queen Bansheera isn’t pleased with his progress, or the fact he hadn’t been making any,” Ryan told the group; taking the menu that Arlene offered him and Dana.

“Who’s Queen Bansheera?” Kris asked, frowning at the Rangers as he and the other firefighters exchanged glances.

“Yeah, I thought that golden cone-head demon was in charge?” Arlene chimed in.

“No, Diabolico not in charge. Ryan, you want to explain. Dana! What was that for” Carter scolded, giving Dana a frown when the Pink Ranger kicked him under the table.

“It’s cool Dana,” Ryan told his sister before looking toward everyone else, “Yes, Diabolico is one of the most powerful Demons, and the strongest that’s shown up in Mariner Bay but he answers to another who’s even more powerful. Queen Bansheera. The reason she hasn’t shown up yet is she’s trapped. Freeing her is one of the demon’s goals, the other being destroying the city and us, but short of taking out the city Jinxer isn’t sure how to go about doing it,” Ryan explained to the group, scanning the menu as he did. “I don’t think I’ve had meatloaf before,” he then said, looking toward Carter.

“They do have good meatloaf. I think you’ll like it. Two of them Arlene, with a couple of the double bock’s I know Kay keeps stashed in the back,” Carter said, handing the menus back to the red head.

“Then I for one hope he never finds a was to free her. And I’ll have the chicken fried stake and a lemonade,” Dana asked, handing her menu over as well.

“Jinxer? When did he attack the city?” Mitch asked, trading concerned looks with his co-workers.

“What Jinxer? He’s never attacked the city. He rarely leaves Skull Cavern and when he does it’s normally one of the other demon realms he’s going to,” Ryan answered shaking his head, “I don’t even know what he would do if Diabolico or Queen Bansheera forced him to attack personally.”

“Skull Cavern, their base right? And if this Jinxer’s never attacked…are you a demon expert? How did you learn so much about them?” Shelby questioned, leaning forward, interested. “Is there books we can read or what?”

“Book, hu…Sir,” Ryan trailed off, glancing at Carter.

“It’s cool,” Carter said, patting his sub on the shoulder, “They won’t. Ryan spent some forced time with them and he learned a lot. Which he now shares with Lightspeed,” the Red Ranger half explained. “Everyone at Lightspeed knows so he’s not used to having to explain.”

“What, is that how he’s almost 21 but had never played a single game of poker until you brought him to the House?” Ben asked looking between Ryan and Carter, “He spent all his time learning and getting ready for revenge on the demons?”

“Something like that but let’s not talk about that. You guys all have the day or two off right? Any plans?” Dana questioned, changing the topic.

“Eat and sleep some more, then hit the clubs,” Mitch said, wiggling his brows as he mention the clubs.

“Please,” Shelby cut in with a roll of her eyes. “The only reason you get any play is because you wear your shirt off duty. Without it no one would give you a second glance.”

“If you’ve got it, use it,” One of the other said, grinning himself, “I’ve gotten roped up in more then a few dungeons that way, right Kris,” the added, nudging Kris with a wink.

“Oh, not really. I mean I’ve gotten offers but…I’m not really looking for one offs…not without knowing I can really trust the guy,” Kris answered, his graze drifting to Ryan until he realized that Carter was watching him. “Sorry. I need to use the restroom,” he said getting up and heading toward the back of the diner.

Carter watched Kris out of the corner of his eye as he followed the table talk as it drifted to what lines or acts some of them had pulled to get a sub or dom, even Dana getting into it. So on one commented or really took notices, save Ryan who only nodded, when Carter got up saying he needed to relieve himself.

Pushing open the door to the restroom Carter looked at each stall, confirming they were all empty before bypassing the urinals to stand in front of the sink beside Kris who was washing his hands. “Kris.”

“Mr. Grayson, Sir,” Kris half shouted, jerking his head up, clear unaware who it had been that had walked into the room.

“It’s Carter. You should get used to calling me that Kris. Especially if you have any hope for getting my boy to dom you,” Carter said as he leaned against the skin and turned toward Kris to make sure the man could see his smile.

“Sir. I would never. I mean he’s yours-Sir,” Kris blurted out as he spun toward Carter.

“Relax Kris. I don’t have a problem with it. And I expect Ryan’s problem is not having any idea how any of this works. Which is why I’m here,” Carter explained, then paused. “And you are interested in him being your dom right? He might not understand why or get how it might work but it seems pretty clear to me you want it. Was I wrong?” 

Kris didn’t answer for a long moment, only looking at the Ranger holding very still. But then at last he did answer. “Yes Sir. My gut tells me he could be someone that can give me what I want, what I need but still be trust with my life. And when it comes to this…I’ve learned to trust my instincts,” the younger firefighter explained.

“You should. Trusting your instincts can safe your life on the job, and more then just your life off duty,” Carter said with a nod. “I’ll talk with Ryan, I’ll stop by the House when you’re on duty and we’ll talk, and then we’ll talk, the three of us.” he stated, smiling and ruffling Kris’s hair, causing the other man’s face to turn almost as red as his hair. “But let’s get out there before anyone asks where we are.”

“Sir-Carter,” Kris’s voice stopped Carter half away to the door. “My instincts are telling me there is something else you should know, something about Ranger Ryan, Sir,” the young firemen said.

“Go on,” Carter ordered, all his focus on Kris again.

***

“Carter did you really once put a cat _up_ a tree?” Dana demanded to know the moment she spotted Carter and Kris emerge from the bathroom.

“What?” Carter asked, pulling his gaze from Ryan, where it had gone the moment he’d stepped from the other room, and toward his Pink Ranger, “Are they still telling that old story?”

“It’s not old if they haven’t heard it,” Shelby laughed, “and it was so adorable watching him try and get the cat to climb off him and onto the tree.”

Carter let out a long sigh, “Have you at least explained _why_ I was trying to put the cat into the tree?” he asked, retaking his eat, grinning down at the meatloaf that has come in his absents.

“And now where would the fun in that be,” Steve joked, smirking at the Ranger, “it’s so much better when it’s just you randomly putting a cat in a tree.”

“Of course,” Carter responded rolling his eyes at his former coworkers digging into his meal.

“So why were you trying to put the cat back in a tree?” Ryan asked, looking over at Carter.

“I wasn’t putting the cat back in the tree. We were trying to get this four year old out of a tree and first we needed to calm her down and her mother said the only thing that could do that was her cat,” Carter explained, giving the other firefighters a friendly glare. “So that was why I was trying to put a cat up a tree.”

“Did you get the kid out?” Ryan asked, biting into his own meal, “And meatloaf is really good.”

“Yeah, the kid was fine. And yes Kay is a good chef. ” The Ranger agreed, letting his gaze linger on Ryan before turning back toward the group. “But now, who should I tell my own story about?” Carter asked with a mischievous grin as he looked around the table at the now nervous firefighters.

***Part 2***

“This was a fun night,” Dana said smiling, bumping her shoulder against her brother’s as they made their way through the halls of the Lightspeed Base. “Meeting Carter’s old crew and learning so much about them was interesting. But I’m really glad I spent the time out with you two; I expect to do it more often in the future,” she made clear as the trio reached the doors to the Ranger’s quarters. “Maybe just the three of us?”

“I think we can safely say that will happen,” Carter grinned back, wrapping an arm around Ryan’s shoulder, “Right Ryan,” he stated as the three walked into the common room.

“Yes, Sir,” Ryan grinned back. “I’ve really want to get to know my sister better too. Maybe next time we should ask Robert along too?” he suggested.

“Ooh, a double date, interesting. I’ll talk with Robert about it,” Dana said happily, “but for now I definitely need some sleep. Night,” she said, waving bye and vanishing through the doorway into her and Kelsey’s room.

“It was a cool night,” Ryan echoed as the pair went into their own room. “But was it just me or did Kris seem off today?”

“Kris?” Carter repeated, letting go of Ryan as his face went flat, remembering.

“Yeah. He barely talked to either of us even when I tried talking to him. And he kept looking over at me…But it wasn’t like the poker game and the whole meeting Rangers in person thing, he was mostly over that. The last couple times I’d seen…Carter?” Ryan frowned when he noticed that Carter was still standing in the doorway.

Carter walked over toward the bed, sitting down he gave Ryan a critical look over. Slowly going from his booted feet to his three shirts. “Are you cold? Have you been?” he asked.

“No, it’s not that cold in here, or the city. It’s almost summer, Carter,” Ryan answered confused.

“Then strip,” Carter ordered, locking his gaze on Ryan. Knowing his sub would likely resist the order.

“Carter it’s late-“

“Now Ryan. Take the shirts off, all of them.” The Dom repeated himself.

Ryan let out an explosive breathe, his shoulder’s slumping a bit, “You know.” Closing his eyes, “Kris told you about what he saw,” he whispered as he began to comply with Carter’s orders and pulled off his lose black button up, gray shirt and then at last his red undershirt. All while Carter watched without comment. “I’m sorry,” he said before turning around.

At the sight of the cobra Carter was on his feet, hands mere fractions of an inch from Ryan’s skin as he studied the vibrant colors of the demonic tattoo.

The gray snake was coiled around Ryan’s spine halfway up his back, it’s hooded and fangbareing head aiming toward Ryan’s neck. Then he saw it seem to move. At first Carter thought it was just the light shining off it or Ryan’s own muscles but then another part of the snakes body shifted…the magic was alive…

“Why…when how,” Carter began, stopping short when he spun Ryan around so they were face to face, “Diabolico. When he tried to use that spell on me, this is it isn’t it? But how. Dr. Fairweather didn’t find anything?”

“It hadn’t been activated yet. It wasn’t until I morphed the first time. I didn’t even know it was there until I felt the pain during the battle. I thought it was just Demonite at first but when it didn’t stop after you destroyed him…” Ryan explained, looking down at Carter’s feet.

“Why didn’t you say anything, Me, Dana, Fairfeather, the Captain…me.” Carter asked, wrapping a hand around Ryan’s neck, rubbing it as he pulled the man closer to him. Into his arms.

“I couldn’t….I know what the spell is. What it means. I couldn’t tell any of you because you would stop me. You wouldn’t let me fight. And I couldn’t…I won’t let you fight alone. I’d die first.” Ryan stated clearly, meeting his Dom’s eyes.

Carter took a deep breathe, nodding, his face grim. “I know now and I will know everything boy. So start talking. Now,” he commanded, tightening his grip so Ryan couldn’t turn away.

“Yes Sir,” Ryan answered, lowering his eye, unable to meet Carter’s.

***

“What how could you do that to us! We would have killed you and not even realized. How could you not tell us!” Dana yelled again, still pacing the conference room.

“Whoa that girl is mad,” Joel commented to Chad and Kelsey as the three of them sat and watched the other three Rangers, Captain and Dr. Fairweather talk, or at least everyone but Dana tried to talk.

“Dana, Dana,” Captain Mitchell said, letting out a sigh when Dana ignored him to keep ranting. “Pink Ranger Report!” he finally shouted, his voice booming in the midsized room.

It had the desired reaction as Dana stopped talking and snapped to attention, only for a moment but long enough for the Captain to speak.

“Dana, he’s told us now and while we will talk about his hiding it and the consequences of that later right now we need to deal with the problem, the spell, itself,” Captain Mitchell said.

“The Captain’s right, we need to focus on the here and now and leave his punishment for later, and to me,” Carter added in support, looking toward Ryan who had been sitting between the other three, looking rather guilt as Dana ranted but now turned sharply at Carter, who stared right back, “Because I will be disciplining my boy.”

Ryan held the gaze for a brief moment before looking away, “Yes, Sir.”

“Now let review what we know, Dr. Fairweather?” Captain Mitchell asked the doctor, his eyes not leaving Carter until the scientist started speaking.

“It’s a high level of energy of a kind I’ve never seen before but it seems to have prosperities that are the reverse of morphing energy,” Dr. Fairweather explained, “I can’t be sure without more testing but I think the spell might even be energized by morphing energy which I didn’t even think was possible.”

“It feeds when I transform. As it feeds it grows until…” Ryan added, keeping his view fixed on the table where he was slowly opening his hands, spreading them out.

“And once it grows?” Captain Mitchell asked with a worried frown.

“I can’t be sure but the spell…all my readings seem to point at it being toxic to humans. But I have no idea…Ryan’s body is just so different,” Dr. Fairweather trailed off at a lost for how to continue.

“It’s going to kill you isn’t it, if we don’t end the spell,” Carter asked stepping behind Ryan’s chair and reaching down, running his hand down Ryan’s chest until his palm was over Ryan’s heart. “But we’re not going to let that happen.”

“Carter-“ Ryan started to speak until he was cut off.

“No. We will stop it. Now Doctor Fairweather has told us all she’s been able to find out. Now it’s time for you Ryan. What else do you know about this spell. And I want to know everything,” the Red Ranger ordered, pulling Ryan’s head back so they were face to face, “and I mean everything.”

Ryan seemed to freeze for a long moment, not moving and barely breathing for over a minutes, “Everything Sir…even….” He trailed off, glancing around the room.

Carter frowned and glanced around the room before looking back down at Ryan, “I want the information and if you can explain without that part, fine. But if you can’t. You will explain what you know,” he said letting go of Ryan’s head and pulling his other hand out of his sub’s shirt to sit across from Ryan.

Both men ignored the puzzled looks from the others.

“It’s not a spell. That’s the first thing,” Ryan said, his gazed glued to the table, “It’s a demon, or part of one anyways,” he amended.

“How the heck? Can we just dunk you in water?” Joel asked looking confused, just as confused as everyone else in the room.

“Water wouldn’t effect the demon because its power and magic are in me and that would shield the demon,” Ryan answered shaking his head, “And the demon isn’t completely in me. Most of the demon is in its own dimension. Diabolico just put a part of the demon’s energy into me during that fight. Linking us. It’s that link that’s letting him destroy me and my power,” he went on to explain, looking up at Joel at first but finally up at Carter.

“How do we stop it then?” Captain Mitchell asked, sinking into one of the open chairs. “How do we destroy the demon before it, before it does anything….Where, how, can we find it?” the head of Lightspeed asked as he watched his son.

Ryan let out a sigh, “That’s the hard part. He’s in a demon dimension and getting asses to those isn’t always easy. There are some rituals that can be done but they need either a lot of power or a doorway, sometimes both. Now the Cobra demon is likely a mid-level demon which means with a doorway should work but…” the Titanium Ranger trailed off.

“But what? All we have to do is find one of these door ways right? We can do that,” Dana said, a bit more upbeat then before, “Then it’s just a matter of taking out the demon and we can do that Ryan. Do you know where any of these doorways are?” she asked with a hopeful smile.

Looking around at the whole group, all asking the same question Ryan let his shoulder’s drop, “I do know where a few are and that’s the problem,“ he held up a hand to forestall the questions he knew would come, “I know about them because Diabolico showed them to me. And he’s going to know one of those doorways is the only way we can stop the demon.”

“Which means any doorway you could use will be guarded,” Chad said, shaking his head.

“How long does it take to open one of these doorways?” Kelsey asked, leaning forward, “Because if it’s not long we can hold them off long enough for you and Carter to go in, kick some demon butt and get back as quick as you can.”

“Opening the way is easy. The doorway already has all the magic and energy stored and ready. It’s just about knowing how to unlock it. But once it’s open…I we can’t pull the demon out we’d have to go in the dimension after it. It might take only a few minutes or hours. Until we get in there and see how big is it..” Ryan told them all, finishing with a shrug.

“It’s still a plan. Lets find out where these doorways are and we’ll decide which one is the best target-“ Captain Mitchell was cut off as the demon alarm went off, alerting the whole base to the new threat.

“Ryan get the doorways on that map, the rest of you, come on,” Carter ordered, dashing for the door, the other Rangers, Dr. Fairweather and Captain Mitchell one their heels leaving Ryan alone in the room.

***

“What were you thinking? Morphing like that and then using the Max Solar Zord,” Dr. Fairweather shook her head while she and Doctor Robert Talbert checked over the Titanium Ranger.

“I couldn’t just sit there and draw on a map while my friends, my sister, my Dom, were all getting hurt. I had to help. That’s why you made the Max Solar Zord to begin with,” Ryan countered, meeting the Doctor’s light glare.

“Controlling a Zord takes a lot of energy. Something the Cobra used to its advantage. It’s right below your neck. I think the power forced demorphed you to protect you,” Dr. Fairweather theorized as she finished her scans, looking over at the medical doctor working with her, “Anything out of the ordinary?”

“Nothing,” Dr. Robert Talbert told her before turning toward Ryan, “Do you feel any pain? Or numbness?”

“No. My back muscles feel a bit tight but otherwise I’m fine,” Ryan told them both as he stood up, flexing and stretching his muscles a bit. “Does that mean I don’t have to stay here?”

“I don’t see any reason not to let you go, but try and stay on or near the base,” Dr. Fairweather said, frowning down at her reading, “And no morphing, Ryan. I mean it this time,” she made clear as they walked out of the examination room and into the main part of the med bay.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure he doesn’t do that,” Captain Mitchell said, he and all the Rangers were standing in the med bay, watching the two doctors and Ryan. “But he’s okay?” he asked to make sure.

“Yes. As long as he doesn’t morph again he should be just fine,” Fairweather answered.

The next minute was hug after hug as Ryan’s father, sister and all the other Rangers each took their turn pulling him into an embrace. The last, longest and tightest of which was Carter, and Ryan almost didn’t want it to end. 

But it had too, so after the long moment Carter stepped back but rather then stepping away or leading Ryan anywhere he stayed right in front of his sub, squared his shoulders and looked Ryan head on. “Hand over your morpher.”

The whole room went quite and still at the order. All eyes focused on Carter because Red Ranger or not, ordering a Ranger to give up his morpher…Ryan knew the history of the other Rangers, both recent and distant past, Diabolico had made sure of it. So he knew that was one order no Ranger gave, and almost none would follow…only it’s wasn’t just his Red Ranger asking. It was his Dom giving him a order.

Ryan dropped his gaze to his wrist. Looking at the Morpher. The one he’d even up once before he’d stolen it not earned it. But then he had. It was his…He knew why Carter wanted him to give it up. Carter didn’t think he could stop himself from using it even if it killed him…Carter knew him well.

“Yes, Sir,” Ryan said, unstrapping the Morpher from his wrist and handing it over slowly, grateful to Carter for not trying to rush him.

The whole room watched as Carter slipped the Morpher into his back pocket before pulling Ryan into again hug, whispering sorry so softly only Ryan could hear it. 

Slowly ending the hug Carter kept on hand on the back of Ryan’s neck as he faced the rest of the room. “Now, we need to do this quick before Diabolico can play any more tricks he might have up his sleeve.”

“Right,” Kelsey said as she slowly pulled her eyes away from Cater and Ryan to look toward Chad, “Did you grab the-“

“-Map? It’s right here,” Chad answered holding up the map of Mariner Bay and surrounding areas that Ryan had been working on earlier, unrolling it on one of the Medbay’s tables.

“Good, now Ryan which of these spots would work best?” Carter asked as he guided Ryan toward it.

“What aren’t we going to talk about what Carter-“ Dana tried to interject.

“Dana, not now,” Captain Mitchell told her before looking toward the map himself, “If those are the best spots to cross over to this other dimension then we need to avoid them. Because if Ryan thinks they’re the best then-“

“So does Diabolico, dam that’s right,” Joel commented, snapping his fingers in frustration.

“Right, I almost forgot, what would be the worst place to try and cross over?” Carter asked, looking at the map again.

“That’s easy, here,” Ryan answered, pointing to a spot out in the desert northeast of the city. “This is near where one of the last major battles of the last war was fought. I don’t know all the details but whatever happened changed the flow of magic in the area. Demon, Human, everything.”

Captain Mitchell nodded as he looked the map over, “That’s the best place then. But it will take at least an hour to get there and another to get back. If you’re that far away…”

“The more likely Diabolico will attack once he realized what we’re doing. He may not be able to stop us but we’re to far away to help the city…we can’t all go. We can’t risk the city like that,” Carter said turning toward the other Rangers, “Chad, can you, Dana, Kelsey and Joel keep the city safe while we’re gone?” he asked.

“I can Carter,” Chad answered, nodding before looking at the other Rangers who also nodded, all save for Dana.

Dana did not nod, or agree, “I’m going with you Carter and don’t even try and stop me. He might be yours and you might be the Red Ranger but he’s my brother,” she said, glaring Carter down, daring him to deny her.

Carter simply smiled, “Then it’s three and three. Now let’s grab our gear and go. I want to get back before Diabolico has the chance to do anything.”

This time the statement was met with nods and statements of agreement all around as everyone heading off to get ready.

***

“That was the most boring drive I have ever been on. Ten minutes out of the city and it was nothing but desert?” Dana complained, pulling her pack from the Recues Rover while the other two did the same.

“Was it created by the battle or was the desert already here?” Carter asked, slowly walking the perimeter of the small cluster of old stone pillars then turned looking around them trying to spot anything other then sand.

There was nothing.

“I don’t know. The demon’s don’t really seem to care if something is forest or desert as long as it’s theirs,” Ryan answered, standing in the middle of the pillars, looking at each one in turn while shifting the sand around him.

Dana and Carter watched for a few minutes, glancing between each other and toward Ryan as he seemed to move and stomp around at random. “What are you doing?” Dana asked at least.

“Trying to find the entrance but the magic is so messed up I can’t feel anything other then it’s here, somwhere,” Ryan complained, gesturing to the area between the pillars.

“Okay so what are we looking for, stone of some kind?” Carter asked as he grabbed a crowbar from the back of the Recues Rover then started walking forward sinking the metal bar into the sand every foot or so.

“It should be a stone chamber under us, But I don’t know if the entrance is in the middle or near one of the edges,” Ryan told the others as he kept stomping around.

“Then we look everywhere,” Dana said, grabbing one of the larger wrenches from the Rover before joining in the search.

It was a half hour later that Dana shoved the wrench into to sand, expecting to hit nothing as the metal passed through more sand but instead heard the clink of metal on stone, “Guys, I think I found something,” she shouted, brushing away sand while testing a greater area to hear, and feel, more and more stone under the wrench. “Yeah this has to be it.”

“Lets clear it off and see what’s inside,” Carter said with a grin as he started helping Dana clear away the sand.

“I’m glad you came along Sis,” Ryan said, bumping his sister’s shoulder as he joined in.

***

“Anything?” Captain Mitchell asked as he paced the main control room of the Aquabase.

“No Sir, everything is in the green,” the tech answered, looking up from his screens.

“Relax Captain. With a bit of luck Diabolico won’t attack until after they’re back. Or at least on their way,” Chad reassured the head of Lightspeed.

“Yeah, we’ve given him a thrashing the last few days, even Demon’s need to rest and recharge, right?” Joel said as he handed Dr. Fairweather a glass of water.

“I know you’re right but I can’t help it. I won’t relax until they’re back in the city. And Ryan has his Morpher back and can use it,” Captain Mitchell said, ”Anything on the scanners?”

“No, Sir. Everything is in the green,” the tech answered again after reviewing his screens for a moment.

***

“Wow what is this place?” Dana asked as she dropped down into the underground chamber where Ryan already stood. She moved to the side to give Carter room to come down. Slowly panning the space with her flashlight she tried to take the whole chamber in.

It was a large square room, its straight walls lined with bricks covered with marking and writing of some unknown kind as where the pillars that held of the ceiling up. In fact the only part of the room that didn’t have any writing was a large rectangle of wall that had three steps leading up to it at the far side of the room.

“I’m guessing that’s the door?” Dana asked, pointing at the blank wall with her light.

“Yes it is,” Ryan answered. Walking right up to it and leaning close to look at the marking.

“Can you read them?” Carter asked stopping a foot behind Ryan, watching.

“Not really. I know what it should be saying, more or less, so I have a good idea what it says around the doorway but the rest of it,” Ryan glanced around, shaking his head, “A symbol or two here or there would be it. The rest of just as meaningless to me as it is to you,” he explained before he turned back to the script framing the door.

“But you can read what you need to to open the door?” Dana checked while walking the room. Looking everything over.

“Yes. I already have it,” Ryan said, letting his fingers trail over and rest on a single marking. “This is the key to the door…only this door isn’t an entrance. It’s an exit only,” Ryan added, frowning as he moved on to the other marks.

“Wait, does that mean we can’t go in and take out the demon?” Carter questioned as he came up behind Ryan, resting a hand on his sub’s shoulder.

“Maybe…but there might be soming…I might be able to pull the demon to us. That’s why it’s an exit it’s meant to pull any demon out of their realm…why hasn’t Diabolico destroyed this place?” Ryan said in wonder as he stepped back.

“What do you mean? I thought you said this place was hard to use to do magic,” Carter asked confused.

“Yeah, it’s it already effectively useless to the demons and well, everyone?” Dana asked as well.

“And this gate has to be why…As long as you have something to anchor yourself with and a bit of the demon to pull them with you can force any demon you wanted into this chamber, this world. That is just…” Ryan’s voice trailed off as he kept reading, moving beyond the door to the other walls. “We need to record everything. Right now. Somehow Diabolico has forgotten or hasn’t realized what this room does but once we pull the Cobra Demon here he’s going to figure it out and he will go after this room. He has to,” he said rushing to the supply pack and rifling though it for the camera as the other two looked on.

***

“How long ago did they leave?” Captain Mitchell asked, checking his own watch.

“Three hours and twenty eight minutes ago Sir,” The tech answered, not even looking up from his screen anymore.

“Which isn’t even five minute more then last time you asked. Because you asked less then three minutes ago,” Dr Fairweather said, watching the captain. “You need to leave command. Go to your office, take a nap. Anything but let these men and women work without you hovering over them,” she said urging the man to the door.

“But what if something happened and I’m-“

“Then they’ll call you. And while you spend all of two minutes running here Chad and the other Rangers will deal with any problems,” Dr. Fairweather told him, finally getting him out the door, nodding at the Rangers and techs that were all watching.

***

“Okay so we’ve recorded everything twice just in case we missed anything now how are we opening this door?” Carter asked as he dropped back down into the cavern after putting the camera back in the Recues Rover.

“That part is rather straight forward. To open the door we just need two things. First we need a pull for the demon. Some part of it that will force to come here,” Ryan explained pulling off his shirt and looking over his shoulder at the cobra tattoo, “And we have that right here.”

“Okay and the second thing?” Dana asked, frowning at the tattoo.

“I need an anchor. Something to keep me grounded here and not get pulled through to the demon,” Ryan told them, looking back and forth between his sister and dom, “Otherwise I’ll be pulled into the demon’s realm and into a very different fight,” he added slowly fingering the chain around his neck.

“What do I need to do to be your anchor?” Dana asked as she stood beside her brother.

“You’re not the anchor. Blood alone doesn’t make for the best anchor. No. You’re going to help me fight the demon. I can’t morph and I’m not sure if my other skills will work. Once the door is open they might but…I don’t know if I’ll be strong enough to kill the demon alone. I need you to face it with me,” Ryan explained to his sister, “Will you help me.”

“Always. You don’t even have the ask,” Dana reassured him with a tight hug.

“That means I’m the anchor, and that I can’t fight?” Carter questioned his disappointment clear in his voice.

The hug ended and Ryan turned from his sister toward Carter. “No, you’ll be fighting, just a different fight. Fighting to keep me here and you’re the only one that _can_ do it. An anchor needs three things. A person connection, a physical object and a willingness to face down a demon,” Ryan told his fellow Ranger as he slowly pulled off the chain. “You’re the only one that can be all three for me.”

“The chain why?” Carter asked as he watched Ryan hold it in his hands.

“It will be the physical manifestation of the anchor. Linking me to this world. To you,” Ryan answered pulling out his pocket knife, slicing his palm before any of the others could realize that he was planning.

“Boy!” Carter’s voice boomed. Cracking like a whip, it echoed everywhere, drowning out Dana’s own yell as the larger man grabbed Ryan’s hurt arm while ripping the knife from Ryan’s grip and throwing it across the room.

“It’s okay. The spell needs my blood, freely given. It’s how it works. My blood to tie me to you and your determination, your will to keep me here; that is what will anchor me,” Ryan elaborated, slowly pulling his arm from Carter’s grip before pressing the sliver pendent into his blood, turning it scarlet before holding it out to Carter. “With this I blind myself to you. With tethers of blood, loyalty and love that none other shall ever break. Do you accept?” Ryan asked as he dropped to one knee, holding the chain up as an offering.

Carter, watched it all silently and unmoving until Ryan was kneeling. His every instinct telling him there was far more to this then Ryan was telling. Maybe more then Ryan understood himself. But Carter also knew there was only a single answer. That nothing would change his answer. He would always protect Ryan, “I accept the pendent, and you, as mine, forever bound,” the Red Ranger said, shaking his head at the strange words he’s chosen as he reached forth and took the offered chain, feeling it, and Ryan’s blood in his clinched fist as his fingers tighten around it.

“Thank you Master,” Ryan said as he rose. His eyes meeting Carter’s for a single moment before looking down, “Okay now we need to protect you. The demon is going to try and do everything and anything it can to break the anchor. It’s going to know its weaker, vulnerable while here and will do anything to make sure I come to it.” Ryan went on to explain.

“Okay so how do we stop it from breaking your link with Carter?” Dana asked, watching the two mean closely.

“That part is easy. That’s the one thing that Demon’s don’t like more then anything?” Ryan asked jumping up and grabbing the rope, pulling himself up.

“Water!” Carter exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

“That’s why you wanted all that water with us,” Dana agreed, smiling at her brother.

“And something else. You won’t believe the look that Corporal Sabo gave me when I asked her help to find one but all the water in the world isn’t worth anything if it isn’t held in anything,” Ryan yelled down as he threw a box down the hole.

Dana caught it, laughing when she read what it was.

“What is it?” Carter asked puzzled.

But he too chuckled when Dana turned it toward him so he could read **Inflatable Wading Pool** in big bright letters.

***

“We have a message from the other Rangers sir,” Tech Timmons said looking up from the coms station.

“What does it say?” Chad asked, standing and standing beside the tech.

“Just that they’re about to start sir.”

“Then we need to be ready. If Diabolico is going to try something it’s going to be now,” the Blue Ranger said as he looked toward his fellow Rangers.

“We’re ready for him,” Kelsey said with a grin, “We’ll take whatever he wants to try and throw at us, right.” 

“I was born ready for this. By the time the others get back there won’t even be any demon’s left,” Joel chimed in with his own grin.

“Well. It might not be nice if we don’t save some for them,” Chad added, smiling too.

***

“You know, when we were up top I would have loved to be sitting in a pool of water but down here it’s getting a bit chilly,” Carter commented, his body shivering a bit as he watched Ryan and Dana pour in the last of the water. The water was just up to his mid calf but he knew once he sat down it would cover most of his lower body.

“But it will keep you, and Ryan, safe so tough it out mister Red Ranger,” Dana joked before turning serous. “Are we ready Ryan? Are you ready?”

Ryan nodded, his face determined, “I am. It’s the only way I can fight by your side again,” he said, his glaze flickering toward Carter before returning to his sister. “If you’re both ready I’ll open the door.”

Dana pulled out her morpher and transformed, “Ready,” she said taking a defensive stance.

“So am I,” Carter said, sitting down into the water, gripping the chain tight in his hands, “You aren’t going anywhere.”

Nodding Ryan stepped forward and put his hand to the blank stone of the doorway. Speaking in a low tone his voice became strange, deeper, darker as he spoke inhuman words.

At first nothing else happened then slowly the stone changed. Its color shifting lighter and lighter until it was almost white. Then the tattoo on Ryan’s back shone yellow-green and the portal shaded to match.

Ryan stopped talking and started to back up, never looking away from the portal, until he was standing beside Dana. “The demon is on the way.”

“I can feel it…it really wants you,” Carter stated. He seemed to be struggling in the water as it splashed and sloshed around; an unseen and unfelt wind blowing just about the Red Ranger.

“Well it’s going to have to come and get me,” Ryan said, his voice calm, focused, and deadly.

Moments later the Cobra demon emerged. It’s head, hands, and legs all snakes adding up to an even larger Cobra. Letting out a great hiss it dove right for Carter.

Dana and Ryan didn’t let him get anywhere near their fellow Ranger.

***

“Oh dear me, Cobrateen has been pulled out of his dimension and his plane is collapsing,” Jinxer cried in a panic, rushing into the central chamber of Skull Caverns.

“What, how? All the doors were guarded. Was one of them attacked without me being informed?” Diabolico demanded to know as he casted his gaze about the room at his fellow demons. “Who has failed me!”

“It was the desert doorway. It still works…it must be destroyed,” Vypra hissed looking at the magical monitor that Jinxer had thrown up, slashing she sword at it, “send me.”

“No. That fool human didn’t ward the door. When Cobrateen dimension fails the doorway will be destroyed with it…And at least two of the Rangers are away from Mariner Bay,” Diabolico aid with glee, “This is the perfect time for me to use Trika. Even if they save the traitor they will have no city to come home to,” the golden demon laughed, pulling out three crystals.

“Yes, yes. What a wonderful idea. I’ll begin the perpetrations at once,” Jinxer agreed as the others looked on in surprised.

***

“Did you really think you could defeat me? I am one of Queen Bansheera chosen. She will rise again and all humans will return to being our slaves,” Cobrateen mocked as he threw Ryan to the side and blasted the Pink Ranger with a salvo of snakes.

“We’ll defeat you no matter what it takes,” Dana called back as she returned fire, forcing the demon to stumble back.

“My sister is right, no matter what, you are going down. You may be one of our Queen’s chosen but I knelt before Diabolico, I have been touched by the Star Power. I’ve fought Vypra and Loki and stood tall. And you…you are nothing,” Ryan declared as dark black and red ribbons of magic wound around one hand then extending beyond it forming a sword .

Ryan ran at the demon.

***

“Okay I take it back. I’m okay with sharing,” Joel said he went tumbling across the empty street.

“You can say that again. Any word from the others?” Kelsey asked as she barely dodged one of Trika attacks.

“Nothing Rangers. And they aren’t responding,” Captain Mitchell answered over their morphers.

“But it’s been almost an hour since they said they were starting. They should be done by now,” Kelsey complained, landing a punch on Trika before cart wheeling away.

“Unless…you guys don’t think?” Joel half asked, bringing his blaster to bare on the demon. Only for it to shrug it off.

“No. They’re fine but we aren’t. Dr. Fairweather is that ace up your sleeve ready?” Chad asked kicking and punching Trika all over to give the others time to back up.

“It’s not fully tested but…”Dr Fairweather’s voice said worried over the coms.

“Being able to fully test it is a luxury we don’t have. Send the Battle Boosters,” Captain Mitchell ordered.

***

Rushing to a work station covered with muli colored tubes Dr. Fairweather activated the Blue, Yellow and Green devices and watched them light up and glow.

“Battle Booster’s away,” she called before rushing to the main viewing screen to see them arrive at the Ranger’s location.

They allowed the Rangers to turn the battle in their favor. Pushing back and match the combined demon.

“Dr. Fairweather, how is the zord modification going? Will they be able to use it should this demon grow as well?” Captain Mitchell asked, stepping into her lab.

“It’s not going well at all, without all six of them I can’t make it work, and with just three, the Super Train Mega Zord won’t even run properly. Anything more just won’t have enough power. I hope the others are safe,” Dr. Faiweather said as they both watched the fight.

***

“We did it,” Chad said as he rose, looking at the flaming remains of Trika.

“Yeah, and I really hope it stays down this time,” Joel remarked as he stood next to the Blue Ranger.

“They’re normally grown by now. Maybe we’ve gotten lucky,” Kelsey suggested when the flames started to die down without any sigh of the demon growing.

“Lucky enough to face me personally Rangers,” Diabolico roared as he stood before them and started to grow. “I should have crushed you Rangers myself from the beginning.”

“Oh man this isn’t good at all,” Joel said as he and the other two Rangers looked up at the now giant demon.

“Come on, we can do this,”Chad told his fellow Rangers before calling for backup, “Dr. Fairweather, We’re going to need-“

“The Rail Rescues are already on their way with the modification for the three of you to run it but without all five of you the energy levels will be much lower so be careful.,” Dr. Fairweather told them over the coms just as they spotted the zords.

Minutes later they were onboard and, having transformed it into the Super Train Mega Zord, were going toe to toe with the golden leader of the demons.

But with just the three of them they were not a match for the lead demon.

“Man we’re getting our butts kicked. We have to do something,” Kelsey cried out as she struggled to help stand up the zord again.

“Do you have anything that can help?” Chad asked as he commanded the zord to fire its rockets, trying to give them a bit of space.

Dr. Fairweather’s response was cut off when Carter’s voice came over the coms, “What about us? Think we can help?” the Red Ranger’s asked.

“Carter!

“Yeah man!”

“Yes,” the three Rangers cheered as their Teammates rushed through the cockpit doors.

“And don’t forget to send out the Max Solar Zord. I want in on this,” Ryan’s voice also called.

***

“On its way Titanium Ranger,” Dr. Fairweather said, smiling over at Captain Mitchell who was grinning.

“Great timing Rangers. And with all of you Dr. Fairweather has something new for you to show Diabolico. And finish him with,” the Captain said over the coms before stepping back and letting Dr. Fairweather guide the Rangers through the transformation into the Lightspeed Solarzord.

“Is the Lightspeed Solarzord enough?” Captain Mitchell asked once the doctor was done and the Rangers were focused on fighting Diabolico.

“It has to be. We’ve got nothing else left,” Dr. Fairweather answered, “It will be enough. It will, and it’s good to know that Ryan’s okay,” she added as they watched.

“Yes you’re right. The six of them can do it,” Captain Mitchell agreed as they watched the Rangers take a massive blast from Diabolico and come through it unharmed and empowered enough to send the energy right back at the large demon.

Destroying Diabolico.

“Did they…is Diabolico?” one of the lab techs asked, her eyes glued to the screen as they all watched Diabolico fall, saying he would be avenged.

“Yes, yes they did,” Dr. Fairwaeather said with a shout of joy as she turned to her fellow scientist. “They did it. We did it,” she said again as the whole room, base, broke out into cheers.

Captain Mitchell just looked at the screen and grinned.

***

“We did it,” Carter said smiling as he and the other Rangers climbed out of the Recues Rover, back in the Aquabase.

“I’m so glad you two are oaky,” Captain Mitchell said reaching forward and pulling both Dana and Ryan into a hug. “The rest of you too,” he added, looking over his children’s shoulders at the other four Rangers.

They just smiled, “You have your favorites, just like we have ours,” Joel said turning toward Dr. Fairweather, “and how is the lovely lady,” he asked pulling off his hat and bowing.

“I’m thrilled. Diabolico is gone. You did it,” Dr. Fairweather said happily as she kissed Joel’s forehead before turning toward the others, “and Ryan, the cobra it’s gone too? What all happened?” she asked, looking toward Dana and Carter as well.

None of them answered at first, Ryan looking toward Dana then Carter as the Red Ranger paused, so it was Dana that started, “Well, the demon’s gone, Ryan-“ she began to explain before hesitating, looking toward Carter who took over.

“Was able to destroy the demon with Dana’s help. It did have the side effect of taking out the whole place. It’s just s big sandpit now,” Carter told them all shaking his head, “Why is it ancient stuff last forever but the moment someone uses it, it fall apart. I’ll never understand that.”

“We’ll I’m glad you all made it. All of you,” Captain Mitchell said. 

“Now we can put the demons behind us,” Chad added with a smile.

“But the demons aren’t all gone,” Ryan said confused for a moment, “The city, the earth isn’t safe.”

“Well yes there is Vypra and Loki but without Diabolico they won’t be-“ Dr. Fairweather responded.

“Queen Bansheera is still out there. Until she’s gone we’re not in the clear,” Carter interrupted shaking his head, “Stopping Diabolico was just step one.”

“Queen Bansheera? Who the heck is she?” Joel asked confused turning toward Carter.

But it was Ryan who answered, “She’s the Queen of the demons, their ruler. Some demons believe that she’s also the mother of all the other demons but Diabolico didn’t seem to think that was true. Whatever she is, she’s more powerful and evil then ten Diabolico,” he told the others.

“Why haven’t we seen her then? Why only send Diabolico?” Kelsey asked.

“She’s still trapped. The spells that freed the other demons didn’t release her. That’s what Diabolico has been working on all this time. Freeing her,” Ryan informed them all.

“They’re right, it’s not over, not yet,” Captain Mitchell signed before squaring his shoulders, “But we’ll keep going until they’re all gone. We will save the city, the world,” he declared firmly.

“Right. And I’ll make sure we can keep up with anything the demons try to throw at us by doing something better,” Dr. Fairweather said in agreement.

“And we’ll use it to take down any demon that try to harm this city. Right guys,” Carter stated, looking around at his teammates.

Smiling when they all shouted their agreement.

***

“It’s weird to think that Diabolico’s dead,” Ryan commented as he stared out the window of Carter’s city apartment toward the starry sky above.

“You knew him a long time. You may have realized he was evil but that doesn’t mean the 15 years before didn’t happen,” Carter answered, taking a sip of his drink as he walked up behind Ryan.

“I guess…” Ryan said, trailing off and looking up at the stars while Carter watched him.

Carter didn’t watch long before he reached out wrapping an arm around Ryan’s neck, pulling his sub back into him, “I don’t like seeing your neck so bare. I’m going to have to get you a new chain since the old one is too damaged to wear,” the dom whispered into Ryan’s ear. “But wearing my collar or not you are still mine, understand.”

His dom’s voice had Ryan’s whole body quavering to the point he was barely able to answer but he managed to, “Yes sir, thank you sir.”

“Good, now that we’re clear on that we need to talk about your lie. About you hiding that cobra from me,” Carter stated, giving Ryan’s neck a firm squeeze as he walked his boy into the center of the room and guiding him to his knees before letting go.

“Before your punishment I want to know why. I want to know what was going through your head when you decided you didn’t trust me-“

“I do trust yo-“ Ryan said in haste until a boot to the chest, pressing him into the floor, stopped him.

“When you decided you didn’t trust me enough to confide in when you were in danger,” Carter repeated, leaning forward on his foot pressing into Ryan. “I understand you not wanting everyone to know but not telling me wasn’t a choice. Not telling me something isn’t something you do. So why,” Carter demanded to know.

Ryan didn’t speak for a long few minutes and Carter didn’t rush him. The man didn’t let up the presser or look away from his boy but he didn’t speak either. He waited until Ryan started to explain.

“I though I was fine at first. It wasn’t until after I morphed for the fight with Demonite. I realized it wasn’t a mere spell that Diabolico had try to hit you with. I was linked with a demon and…It was a weakness and I didn’t want anyone to see it. To know that I was vulnerable,” Ryan finished, looking away.

Slowly nodding Carter stepped back, “15 years of always having to fight and become stronger doesn’t change overnight. I get that. But you crossed a line. You lied and deceived me. That can’t stand. You know what I’m going to do boy,” Carter questioned while motioning for Ryan to kneel upright again.

Returning to the kneeling position Ryan bowed his head, “Yes Master. You need to punish me,” he answered in a soft voice.

Carter narrowed his eyes and frowned at the title, it was only the second time his boy had used it but that was a concern for another time. They’re talked enough for now. “Your punishment will be straightforward and simple. You will be taken over my knee until I’m satisfied you really understand what you did wrong. And to help with that you won’t be counting strokes. No, each time you will state what you should have done and when I think you’ve covered all the possible scenarios I’ll be satisfied. Understand,” he finished, looking down at his clearly nervous boy.

Ryan was breathing hard, his hands fighting to clinch as he forced them not to, “I understand,” he managed to say, still keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

“Then lets begin. Stand and strip,” Carter ordered, taking a seat in the middle of his sofa, his knees and lap open.

***

“Ma’am, Dana?”

Dana jumped at the sound of Robert’s voice. “What?” she side reflectively looking down at her submissive.

Robert kept slowly kneading Dana’s foot as he frowned up at the women he’d offered himself to, “You seem…worried, distracted. Is everything okay my Lady?” he asked concerned.

Pushing her lips together and looking away Dana didn’t answer at first but after a few minutes she did respond to the question. “I’m fine. Really I am,” she reassured her boy, smiling and ruffling his hair when his frown made it clear he didn’t quite believe her.

“Are you sure?” Robert asked, leaning into the hand.

“Yes I am. I just found out something about my brother. Something I really hadn’t expected…but Carter knows, knew. And he seems okay with it...” Dana explained before letting her voice trail off.

“If you never need to talk I’m good at listening. And I love listening to my Lady’s voice. I love ever part of her,” Robert said with a smile before giving Dana’s foot a light kiss.

Dana smiled back, slowly stroking Robert’s face with her bare foot, “Good. And I’m sure I will want to talk about it later but first…I think I need to speak with Carter and Ryan before anything else. But that’s for later. Right now, finish my foot rub. Then I think I’m going to want a bath,” she ordered closing her book, letting out content sigh as she leaned back.

“Yes my Lady,” Robert responded, kissing Dana’s foot again as he continused the massage.

***The end***


End file.
